Truth, Love, What About Hate?
by Gldnlqr
Summary: Harry is given back that journal...ya know the one. Second year ring any bells? Yep. Told to 'Figure it out'. What happens now?


AN: Ack. I'll Edit this later. Right now, I just typed it up. Want it on here. No way to save it. Hope ya enjoy. Tell me if I did something wrong. Btw, just the first part. Will be continued.

Warnings: Terribly angsty. Woefully, even. My own expliantion what happened in the chamber, so yeah, Tom Riddle is gonna die. Um. In this, Tom is 16...(Harry remembering is 16) but as a kid with the book, he is only 12, so MINOR. Granted, just kissing, but squicking would be bad.

AN2: There is NO EDITIG in this! This is a MAJOR warning! Most of the time, I edit all the parts, add more, delete some. This is a raw copy. I'll have misspellings, grammer errors and parts that don't fit. Suggestions would be nice, but in the end, I'll edit it and get it to go together right. Once again, don't let the non-edit issues bug ya too much. Oh, and if anyone can think of a better title, I'd love that!

* * *

><p>Harry shivered. It was so cold outside. He dosed slightly as he sat under the tree by the lake. He could see the whomping willow a slight while to his right and the castle not far from it. His gaze wasn't on the castle however. Nor was it on the sparkling lake spread out before him. No, Harry's gaze was stuck on the book in his hands.<p>

The headmaster had handed it to Harry and told him to 'figure it out'. Damnit. He knew this book well. Very well. He closed his eyes tight and swallowed tightly. This book, no, journal had changed his life at twelve years old. He had tried his hardest to forget it over the years, but now, sixteen years old, he couldn't. Here it was, with the hole through the center. It looked like the old scar on his arm. Circular and nasty-looking. Oh, he remembered, all right. He remembered everything. Finding the journal in the bathroom laying a little bit away from the polijuice that Hermione had been brewing. Out of curiousity, he had picked it up.

He turned the book in his hands, to look at the name on the back, just as he had in the library. It was still there, clear, 'Tom Marvello Riddle'. The gold lettering hadn't dulled in the least. Just like his memories.

He had kept it longer than anyone but Ginny knew, and she had kept quiet. Two months he had had it. And he had had no problems with finding out what it was, what it did. He had kept it, though. For two months, he had got to know Tom. Had been taken to a world where he wasn't judged, worshiped or jeered. He found a friend. One he had hoped he could keep forever.

He remembered in those two months, he had never smiled, laughed or shared as much with anyone. Hell, not even Ron or Hermione knew as much about him. He knew just how similar he and Voldemort were. He had shared and Tom had done the same. Tom was an orphan, like him. He had been just as shocked at magic as Harry had. They had been closer than anyone knew in those months.

And then, he had been taken away. Harry had felt so depressed those months away from him. Harry remembered when he went to the chamber. He couldn't be happier now that it had just been him and Tom awake in there. He didn't need anyone to know the truth of that time. Ever.

He had been weary until he saw Tom step out of the shadows. His heart had stopped, he swore. He had ran and hugged the teen, dropping his wand. The teen had hugged him back, then stood back slightly and smiled at him. That smile, Harry would never see again. Tom had pulled him forward and kissed him lightly...on the mouth. Harry had pulled back and stared at him. Tom had laughed and let go of him. 'So Harry, How did you do it?' He asked, the smile fell off Tom's face. That's when the horror began. Finding out his other name, the Basilik. Oh, the Basilik. Harry had dropped to the ground. Tom had run forward, not worried about the snake, just him. He looked at the fang with wide eyes and shook his head as he pulled it out of Harry carefully. 'Nonono' He had murmered as Harry grew weaker. Harry just stared at him, 'What did you expect to happen, Tom?' Tom's eyes had snapped to his face, 'Not you dying! I just wanted to scare you!' He yelped, tears in his eyes, as he hugged Harry, whispered again and again, 'Just scare you, just scare you,'

The first teardrop hitting his skin burned, horribly. Harry's whole body jerked and Tom cried harder. The burning died slightly over time, just a tingle. Harry looked up at the teen, 'Tom.' That was all, the teen jerked and looked at him, 'Harry?' Harry smiled wearily, 'Yeah.' The confused look was so cute...'wha, how, why?' Tom sputtered. Harry smiled and shook his head and stood. 'Tom.' He said seriously, having looked at Ginny. Tom stood up and grabbed the book. He handed it to harry, along with the fang. He looked over at Ginny. Then stared Harry in the eyes. 'Hurry.' Tom whispered. He kissed him again, longer this time. 'Please hurry. She doesn't have much time left!' Harry shook his head, 'What?' Tom sighed, 'You have to put the fang though the journal...' He paused, looking down. 'It will poison me and give Ginny her energy back.' Harry shook his head, 'What? No! I won't kill you!' Tom's head snapped up and he growled, then, with a wince, did what harry couldn't. He stabbed the open book, gritted his teeth and closed it, then gathered his strenth and stabbed right through the cover. He let go and grabbed onto Harry, clinging. 'Don't...have...time...love...yo...' Harry clung just as tightly. 'Tom!' The last thing that Harry saw of Tom was his gray-green eyes as they softly kissed once more. Golden light slowly dissoloved him from the inside out. Finally settling as dust around Harry.

Ginny had gasped less than ten seconds later. Harry had still been crying, grasping at the golden dust surrounding him. Ginny had came to her own conclusions. And when the Pheonix had swooped in, well. Whatever.

Oh, Harry remembered, all right. And he still couldn't deal with it, four years later. It still hurt too much. Dealing with Voldemort every year, he felt like he was staring at the joke of his life. This...creature was the final product of the teen that had loved him enough to destroy himself. Just like everyone who truely loved him died. To Harry, Tom, the real Tom was just like his parents and Sirius, the people he would grieve every day of his life.

He didn't know what Dumbledore wanted him to figure out, but with this large piece of his heart in his hands, Harry wanted to weep. It wasn't fair. Nothing ever was.

* * *

><p>Harry blinked as sunlight hit his eyelids. He opened them to see something beautiful. The sun hit the lake as it rose and created such an amazing picture, his breath was taken away. he looked down at his hands, not surpised with the inkstains on them from the book he was still tightly gripping. Maybe, he would find out what this meant. He stood up and looked around. Yeah. It was a possibility. He grinned. Then turned and entered the castle.<p> 


End file.
